


Eight forty three, AM.

by goshikitsutomu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, felix and jisung are there but they’re mentioned, jeongin has a puppy, jeongin is cute and hyunjin is gay that’s ab it, very light though and for like three seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshikitsutomu/pseuds/goshikitsutomu
Summary: Jeongin smiles, braces on full display and eyes reduced to thin crescents along with sinking dimples into his cheeks; Hyunjin can't help but feel warm on the inside.





	Eight forty three, AM.

Hyunjin is six, and the sun is shining. Hyunjin is six, and the hour is eight forty three in the morning. Hyunjin is six, and he's eating his toast on the patio with his mum and dad; Hyunjin is happy, it's a Saturday and he gets the special kind of toast, the one where he can pick three different toppings for just one slice, yes! three on the same slice. It's hard to tell if his feet swinging underneath the table are caused by his sugar rush or simply just because he's in his highest spirits, nonetheless, he's still awfully adorable with his tooth missing grin and peach jam on his left cheek. His mum can't help but lean forward and press a kiss to his exposed forehead, rewarding his grin with one of her own. Hyunjin's dad feels content with the scene before his eyes.  
Hyunjin is happy and curious as a big truck pulls up in front of the house across his own, he remembers the nice girl that always gave him candy when they'd pass each other, Suji noona, and her family moved out not long ago and he feels a bit saddened but he doesn't dwell on it too much, not when he sees a smaller, normal car stop behind the truck and a boy around his age hop out with a bit of difficulty. Oh boy, he'll get a new friend? He can't wait to let Jisung and Felix know next time they have a play date, they'll want to befriend him for sure. His parents are chatting idly about how they should go later in the noon to offer some help and maybe bring some pastries from the new café from down the street, but Hyunjin, he's too busy gawking with glimmering eyes and rosy cheeks from excitement at the puppy that the boy is struggling to hold, the puppy being just about the same size as the boy and even if Hyunjin is small himself, the boy is definitely smaller than him. Hyunjin vows he'll protect the boy, even if he doesn't know him just yet. His parents turn to let him know about their plans, but they're stopped once they see his furrowed eyebrows and determined look on his face and it really doesn't help that now he's huffing and clenching his small fist in front of him, ah, he's just too cute and his parents don't hold back their laughter. He is a bit confused as to why they'd laugh, however the feeling is soon replaced with one of joy as he hears what his parents had planned. He'll get to meet the boy and the puppy. How lucky for him.  
It's twelve twenty five now, and Hyunjin is buzzing with giddiness and nervousness. His mother just rang the doorbell and he couldn't hold tighter onto his football ball; he can't remember the last time he felt this way in his short life, and he feels a bit funny. The door is gently opened by a kind looking woman, with black hair that ends underneath her jawline and foxy, kind looking eyes; she makes Hyunjin feel safe, her disarming smile does nothing but feed into his feeling. Hyunjin would have spared more attention to her, but the boy from before appeared behind her and he's clutching onto her dress, partly hiding behind her leg. Hyunjin might be young, but he can pick up the boy is shy, timid even, so he doesn't make any steps towards him just yet. He waits patiently until they're inside the house and their mothers are introducing them to each other. Hyunjin likes it inside their home, it's chilly and he's not dying from the scorching heat from outside, and there are flowers and potted plants everywhere. His inspection is, sadly, cut short by the lady's voice causing him to look up at her, then down towards where her hand is placed on the boy's head. "And this is Jeongin, he's a bit shy but I'm sure they'll be good friends." The boy, Jeongin, makes a small  noise that sounded like a gasp before his cheeks flushed red and he looked away. "I-I'm Hyunjin!" He declares in stuttered yet somewhat powerful voice. "And I'm not shy, I'll be there for Jeongin!" He jabs a thumb towards his chest and Jeongin's mum covers a giggle up behind her hand. "Jeongin is thankful for that, right Jeongin?" The woman replied with a smile on her face and slightly ruffles her son's hair. The boy glances at Hyunjin from the corner of his eye and nods softly.  
After the exchange it doesn't take long for them to be ushered in Jeongin's room in order to stay out of the adult's hands as they fix up whatnots around the house. As soon as they get inside, Jeongin plops himself down next to a bunch of teddy bears and legos, and Hyunjin follows right on his tail. For a while, they play together in silence, Hyunjin assumes the boy is still too shy and didn't want to frighten him, so he kept quiet as he was happy and content enough to just play with him.  
By the end of the day, the silence was long broken as the boys started talking about different topics like which bear was a soldier and which bear was a ballerina, and they both agreed that  Youngmin is both, and that he's their favourite. Hyunjin also learned that Jeongin is a year younger than him and that he likes the colour yellow and he thinks that waffles taste like daisies. Hyunjin doesn't know enough about flavours to disagree, and he too believe that cherries taste like the colour pink. Jeongin agrees. Hyunjin also got to meet the dog, Mandu, and he learned that Mandu is a German Shepherd and very friendly. When they arrive home it's already seven thirty and Hyunjin falls asleep thinking about how he promised Jeongin they'll play together tomorrow.  
Hyunjin is twelve and the time is three fifteen in the afternoon. Hyunjin is twelve and he's waiting for Jeongin outside of his class, ready to go home. Hyunjin is twelve and he hears mocking laughter coming from inside the classroom. Hyunjin doesn't hesitate to barge right in. The scene in front of him is the one he expected and dreaded the most. Jeongin got his braces today. Jeongin's worries came true. The sight of Jeongin biting his lip and avoiding everyone's gazes is one that makes his heart break in too many pieces to count, and it doesn't take him long to pinpoint the instigator. Hyunjin is twelve and he punched someone for the first time. Hyunjin is twelve and his knuckles are bruised as he takes Jeongin's hand in his and walks out the room, not before casting another glare at the boy that's trying to fix his bloody nose. Hyunjin is twelve and he kept his promise.  
On the way home he doesn't let go of Jeongin's hand, and Jeongin's grip on his hand is a bit tight but Hyunjin doesn't mind. Hyunjin's tongue itches for him to say the words that have been on his mind ever since they left the classroom, and he only gets the courage when they're about to reach their street. The gentle pull Jeongin feels when Hyunjin stops walking makes him stop, too, and turn around with a confused look in his eyes. Hyunjin catches on it so he inhales once, and exhales. "I... I think you look cute with your braces," This is one of the few times when he staggers on his words, one of the few times when he feels shy. Jeongin smiles, braces on full display and eyes reduced to thin crescents along with sinking dimples into his cheeks; Hyunjin can't help but feel warm on the inside.  
  Hyunjin is eighteen, and he doesn’t know the time. Hyunjin is eighteen and the sun is setting, changing the perfect blue sky into a molten pot of reds, oranges and yellows, and they’re all painting Jeongin’s skin in a golden glow. Hyunjin is eighteen and he’s sitting on the old swing set from their neighbourhood’s playground, but he isn’t swinging; he’s too busy taking in Jeongin’s features. He’s too concentrated on how rays of light dance on Jeongin’s face to notice that the light comes from the cherry tree’s leaves that are being swayed gently by the breeze. He’s too enamored by the way Jeongin’s eyes look in this light, how different browns meet to create the prettiest eyes he’s ever seen and he’s too enamored by the way Jeongin’s lips move slowly, mumbling along to some American song that’s playing on his phone, Felix showed it to them earlier that day. What was it? Devil Town? The style fits Jeongin— although he doesn’t look the type, he’s always had a knack for songs with an alternative vibe to them. Hyunjin knows because Jeongin always takes him with when he’s record shopping.  
_But I feel a little safer when I’m with you. _  
Hyunjin clearly hears Jeongin’s tone rise at that specific line, and he can’t help but wish it’s directed at him. Hyunjin can’t help but feel butterflies when Jeongin turns his head to meet his eyes. His black hair is being swiped to the side by the same breeze from before, and Hyunjin could swear he’s never seen someone as beautiful as his best friend. His mind goes back to what Jisung told him the day before. _”When are you going to accept that you’re in love with Jeongin?” _The words have been haunting him ever since, and he thinks Jisung is right. He also thinks he should reach over and hold Jeongin’s hand, so he does. He intertwines their fingers together and Jeongin gives his hand a squeeze, and a smile in the corner of his lips, Jeongin’s eyes are sparkling. Hyunjin is eighteen, and he’s in love. Hyunjin is eighteen, and he’s leaning over to kiss his bestfriend.____

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo the recent video of hyunjin asking jeongin for a smooch left me in shambles so here i am! thank you for reading and i hope you liked it! don’t hesitate to follow me on twitter @serachas or shoot me a cc! https://curiouscat.me/hwangism.


End file.
